Like Father, like Son
by HobbleFoot.11
Summary: You know the drill. Voldemort captures baby Harry and raises him as his own son. Harry does the Dark Lord's bidding. Harry captured by LIght side. Really really good so please give it a chance. Doesn't get good until chapter 6. Harry/Ginny later on
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I never will own anything, could this day get any worse?**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, this chapter will be really short. It's more of a Prologue. Bear with me, cause I will try to make this story really good.**

**This is the revised version, June 4****th****, 2010**

**Chapter One**

Lord Voldemort raised his wand and gave it a flick. The front door of the Potter's house flew off. There was a scream from inside.

He met James Potter just inside the living rom. The man should have taken his family and appartated. He sent a few well aimed Stunners towards the Dark Lord, but he easily deflected them.

He pointed his wand at Potter and calmly spoke the killing curse.

"Such a shame," Voldemort said, stepping over the corpse and heading towards the stairs.

In three minutes he had killed the woman too.

He stepped around her and advanced towards to crib were one Harry James Potter was. But instead of finding the infant crying for his dead parents, the small child was laughing and gurgling, pointed at his mother on the floor.

Lord Voldemort paused for a minute. A thought came to him. An insane, ludicrous, foolish, unrealistic thought.

He was sterile. So why not take this child, and it raise it as his own. He could feel the power signatures radiating off the child.

With that, he reached out and grabbed the boy and, after setting fire to the house, disappeared.

Lucius Malfoy was one of the lucky few who had even seen the Dark Lord's son. There were rumours throughout the Death Eaters that he did have one, but only himself, Bellatrix and Severus even knew of the boys' existence.

He had thought Voldemort was crazy at first, but now he loved Xander as much as his own son. Xander was smart and cunning and extremely powerful, even though he was the Potter's child.

He had changed the Dark Lord in unimaginable ways. Yes he was still hard and cold, but he adored Xander.

Lucius wasn't sure if it went as far as love, but Voldemort was proud of his son. And because Xander had taken such a liking to himself, Severus and Bellatrix, Voldemort was much more lenient of them.

It was ironic, because the boy was just as ruthless, if not more so then his father. He loved to torture and kill prisoners.

Bellatrix taught him all the torture and pain curses she knew, and always found more for him.

Severus taught him potions, Occlumency and Legimency and Lucius (at the Dark Lord's request) taught Xander Muggle fighting.

Voldemort had taken to teaching his son wandless magic.

He looked exactly like his deceased father, but it was obvious he had Lily Potter's eyes.

As of right now, Lucius was teaching the fifteen year old sword fighting. At the rate Xander was going, he would best Lucius within a month.

"Keep your feet firm on the ground." Lucius reminded him. "Thrust! Okay, block! Remember, you see an opening and you take it!"

"Right. Okay." Xander muttered, thrusting forward again and knocking Lucius' sword out of his hand. In one quick movement he hand Lucius on his knees, and both swords at his throat.

Both looked amazing.

"Congratulations, Xander." Lucius grinned.

He dropped one sword and reached out a hand to help his instruction to his feet, grinning.

"Your father will be proud." Lucius told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

Bellatrix Lestrange was smiling, something she was prone to doing now more than ever. It was because of Xander. Her master had chosen his heir well.

The boy was a natural at everything, and never shied away from a challenge.

However, he wasn't always obedient.

He was frequently sneaking out of the castle and would disappear for a few hours at a time. No one knew where he went, not even Voldemort himself.

Xander was always putting untraceable charms on himself (ones that Bellatrix had taught him) that made him impossible to find.

However, one night Bellatrix saw him moments before he left the castle, and he was wearing Muggle clothes.

She was afraid to tell Voldemort her suspicions, but she knew he was sneaking out to do something there.

She and Severus Snape were in Xander's bedroom, hoping to talk to him when he returned.

"You know, if you hadn't taught him Occlumency, we would know where he was going!" Bellatrix said shrilly. It was an argument they had had many times before.

"It was the Dark Lord's wishes for him to learn!" Severus retorted. Then, in a quieter voice, he said "But I truly am interested to know where he goes. You said he where's Muggle clothes when he leaves?"

"Yes." She replied.

Suddenly his bedroom window on the fifth floor slid open and Xander was standing before us, his black hair wet from the light rain and wearing pants and a T-shirt.

"Bella, Sev." He greeted them with a nod of his head, and Bellatrix suspected he had known they were waiting for him.

He pulled off the T-shirt and they watched silently as he pulled on robes.

Bellatrix looked at the young boy. "Xander-" She started, but he interrupted her.

"I'm not telling you Bella," He said firmly.

He had the appearance of a grown man, and the attitude of it too. She shared a look with Severus and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Excuse me, but I think I need to speak to my dad." Xander grinned at them, and it was a grin that said he knew more than they did.

He quickly left.

"What is it Severus?" Bellatrix asked.

"The Dark Lord has finely allowed his son to go on a mission." He replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: same old thing, it's all J.K.R.'s. Did you really think any different?**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark.**

**This is the revised version, June 9****th****, 2010**

**Chapter Four**

Xander stood in front of Lord Voldemort. He was the only person in this castle who did not have to bow in his presence. Voldemort thought of his son as his equal.

"Xander!" He said. He truly was happy to see his son.

"Hello father." Xander replied, that grin still playing on his face. "You wanted to see me?"

Voldemort beckoned him closer. "I have come to a decision." He said softly. "I am sending my Death Eaters out to raid Diagon Alley. The Aurors will be busy with them, and while they are I want you to go to Hogsmeade and bring me back Aberforth Dumbledore."

Xander looked shocked, before he controlled his expression. "Really father?"

"Yes. You are ready. Bellatrix and Lucius both tell me your skills are far more advanced than anyone your age, or even that of any of my Death Eaters."

Xander smiled at the man who he called his father.

"He will be at the Hogs Head. Bring him to me, and kill anyone who gets in your way." Voldemort said smoothly, slowly petting Nagini, who resided beside him.

"_Take care young master," _She hissed.

He smirked. _"Of course."_

Twenty minutes later Xander appartated into the Hogsmeade village. He was wearing a dark cloak and had pulled his shoulder length hair back into a ponytail. His piercing green eyes burned with anticipation.

No one bothered him as he walked down the street to the Hogs Head.

He drew his wand and held it. _I will do you well, father. _He silently promised.

He pushed open the door and walked into the dungy bar. Six wizards and a witch sat at the wooden tables, and Aberforth slowly washed out a glass behind the counter.

As Xander lifted his wand a wizard from behind him saw.

"Hey! The man shouted.

He whipped around and fired a jet of green light at the speaker before he even had time to draw his wand. Then Xander shot six stunners at the remaining people.

He heard a glass shatter and spun around to see Aberforth had dropped his glass and was now pointing his wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Aberforth shouted.

Xander dodged the spell with ease.

"Stupify!" Aberforth shouted again.

With a wave of his wand, Xander preformed a body-binding curse on the barman, who fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Pathetic." He murmured, pulling a Portkey from the pocket of his cloak, grabbing Aberforth and quickly leaving the bar, just as two wizards entered, wands drawn.

_Order of the Phoenix meeting – three hours later_

Minerva, Severus, Sirius **(A/N he never went to Azkaban) **Remus, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley were all at the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix when Albus arrived.

He looked terrible, his robes dishevelled and his eyes had lost their twinkle.

"Aberforth has been taken." He said, before collapsing into the nearest chair.

This caused an instant uproar and it took several minutes for everyone to calm down so Albus could finish his story.

"It's was during the Death Eater attack."

"What!" Kinsley cried. "I was there, almost forty Death Eaters were there, and there couldn't have been enough to send into Hogsmeade too!"

Albus raised his hand for silence. "It was one man. There were seven people in the bar, as well as my brother. The man came in, killed one man, stunned the other six and took Aberforth. From the descriptions I got, the attacker was almost six feet, long black hair and a dark cloak."

"That's all we have to go on?" Severus asked. He already knew who the culprit was, and had to contain his grin.

"Indeed," Confirmed the old man.

"We'll find him, Dumbledore. Mark my word. We'll find Aberforth, and the bastard who took him." Sirius spat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be wasting my time on FanFiction, would I?**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**This is the revised version, June 10****th****, 2010**

**Chapter Three**

With a pop, Xander landed on his feet in his room in the castle.

Unfortunately, Aberforth wasn't so lucky. Still bound, his eyes darted around from his position on the floor, taking in his surroundings.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Bella," Xander called lazily.

She entered, glanced once at Aberforth, and then turned to look smugly at the son of the Dark Lord.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks Bella," He replied, hugging the tall, dark woman. "How'd it go?"

"Wonderful!" She said gleefully. "I managed to kill one Mudblood and A.K. a Weasley blood traitor."

Xander nodded thoughtfully. "Sorry, but I should probably take this to my father." He motioned to the body on the floor.

Then he cast a levitating spell and left the room.

_***Two Hours Later***_

Voldemort sent Severus to fetch his son. When the teen arrived, Voldemort rose from his chair and put on arm around him.

"Thank you, my son." He said quietly, kissing the top of his head. **(A/N I know I'm making Voldemort sound kind of soft, but he's only like that around Xander)**

"Aberforth Dumbledore gave us some quite _useful _information Xander. Apparently, Dumbledore will be holding a costume ball oh October 31st, for all the students." Voldemort gave a small laugh.

"You will go to the ball, and bring me back Albus Dumbledore. With him out of the way, the wizarding world will finely be in my grasp."

"Yes, father."

"Lucius!" Voldemort barked, and the man stepped out of the shadows. "Send Dumbledore back his brother."

Later that night, Xander put on his Muggle clothes and slid his wand up his sleeve.

He pulled his window open and vaulted himself out, dropping forty feet and landing silently on the grass.

After casting a few untraceable charms, he took off past the anti-apparition wards and turned on the spot, disappearing in a swirl of wind.

_***Flashback***_

_Xander was ten years old. He appartated randomly, no specific place in mind. He found himself in the woods somewhere._

_From where he was he could hear the voice of a young girl. She was singing._

"_...Double, double, toil and trouble..._

_...Fire burn and cauldron bubble..._

_...Double, double, toil and trouble..._

_...Something wicked this way comes..."_

_Xander peeked around a tree and saw a young girl, probably his age, with flaming red hair coming out of a single braid._

_He threw caution to the winds and stepped out from behind the trees. "Hi." He said._

_The little girl whirled around, frightened. However, when she saw him she visibly relaxed. _

"_Who are you?" Xander asked. _

"_Ginny."_

_***End Flashback***_

Xander and Ginny had been friends for five years, but she knew almost nothing about him. He snuck out to see her almost once a week and they always met at the same spot.

Ginny understood him, even without him having to tell her anything.

He landed silently in the dark of the night. With a flick of the wrist and a wave of his wand his eagle Patronus spurted out of the end and flew through the night to the Burrow.

Moments later, Ginny bounded through the woods, her hair in a braid, her cheeks flushed and wearing her nightgown.

Xander glanced down at it and smirked. Ginny blushed. "Hey," She whispered.

"Hi." Xander breathed.

He noticed she had shadows under her eyes and that they were red, almost like she had been crying.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

Her smile faltered. "Percy is dead, Xander. Death Eaters killed him!" She sounded hysterical. A tear ran down her cheek.

Xander froze. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," He whispered, but he wasn't really sorry about tha death of Percy Weasley, only that it had hurt Ginny.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Ginny. She stilled and after a moment her sobs quieted.

He loved his father, and Bella, Sev and Lucius too, but none of them hugged him. And even on the rare occasion when they did, they felt cold. But not Ginny. She was warm, even in her grief.

On impulse, Xander reached in and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Ginny froze for a minute, and so did Xander.

But then she started moving, their lips colliding. Ginny ran her tongue over his lips and he granted her entrance .

After a few minutes they both pulled back, completely breathless.

Xander offered her a shy smile. She returned it and his heart thumped painfully.

_***The Next Day***_

Once again Xander was with Voldemort in his room. Voldemort smiled at his son.

"Tomorrow I will be sending my Death Eaters to Hogsmeade. Severus will tell Dumbledore, and he will send some members of his precious Order. I want you to go too Xander, and bring back hostages. Kill anyone else. Can you do that?"

Xander looked at his father. "Of course, father." He replied easily, a lazy smile playing around his lips. "I look forward to it."

And he quickly departed. What he had said was true, he was looking forward to it. He truly enjoyed killing and torturing wizards and Muggles alike. But it also made him wonder. For fourteen years the Dark Lord had kept him locked up in the castle, and now he wanted him to go out on missions.

It seemed quite sudden. Xander quickly dismissed the thought and went to find Bellatrix

_***Hogwarts***_

Severus Snape flooed to his office and quickly composed his face into a mask of indifference, straightened his cloak, and marched swiftly from the office.

"Fizzing Wizzbees." He said, rolling his eyes at the pathetic password.

The door opened and Severus walked quickly up the stairs to Albus's office.

"Ah, Severus. What brings you here?" Albus asked, gesturing to the set on the other side of his desk.

"News from the Dark Lord." Severus replied.

The old man pulled out a dish from his desk drawer and popped a candy in his mouth. Then he held the dish out to Severus who declined.

"He is planning an attack on Hogsmeade tomorrow. But that is not the most important news. The boy who attacked the Hogs Head is the Dark Lord's heir."

Albus's face betrayed his shock before he quickly covered it. "Voldemort has an heir?"

"No one but the Dark Lord himself, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange knew until a few days ago. The boys' existence has been kept hidden. He can't be more then sixteen and he will be leading the attack tomorrow." Severus concluded.

_***The Next Day – Hogsmeade***_

Spells were flying. People were falling. The Death Eaters had taken two Order members and were in the midst of a huge fight.

Several shops had been destroyed, and many villagers had joined in the fight.

Sirius Black shot a stunner at one hooded man, who fell back, and then pulled a small silver Muggle device from his robes.

He thought it was quiet genius actually, as he lifted the camera and there was a click and a flash. Moments later one Death Eater called for a retreat, and they instantly Appartated away.

Sirius held up the camera. It really was amazing. No one thought about using Muggle things, that's why the kid wouldn't know what got him.

Grinning, Sirius looked closely at the picture. The teen's body was a blur, due to his black cloak twisted around his body as he moved, a jet of green light was coming from the end of his wand.

He had startling green eyes and dark hair, and he was devilishly handsome. But that wasn't why Sirius couldn't look away. He knew the teen in the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**This is the revised version, June 11****th****, 2010**

**Chapter Four**

_***Order of the Phoenix Meeting – two hours later***_

Albus Dumbledore arrived at HQ. He walked inside and headed to the kitchen, where Minerva, Remus, Kingsley, Jill, Gabriel, Alice and Frank were sitting.

Molly and Arthur were at home, Sirius was absent as well as three others.

Once Albus had taken his seat, he nodded to Kingsley who stood and gave a brief report. "Kyle is dead, Smith and Fletcher have been kidnapped, and Percy and Lillian were injured."

"Sirius?" Albus inquired.

"He's upstairs." Remus said quietly. "He said he had something important to do, and then he'd be down."

"Anything else?" Albus asked.

Jill cleared her throat. "The Three Broomsticks was pretty much destroyed, as was that Rent-an-Owl place."

"Albus, what do you think they'll do with Smith?" Alice asked.

He sighed heavily. "I believe they will do anything to gather information from him and-"

But the old wizard was caught off as Sirius flew through the door, carrying a photo. "It's Harry." He said, breathless.

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"They kid working for Voldemort (several people flinched) is Harry." Sirius gasped, flinging the photo onto the table. "Harry Potter."

_***One Hour Later – the Burrow***_

Remus, Molly and Arthur were all seated at the table. Remus was filling them in about the meeting they missed. He pulled the picture of Harry Potter out of his pocket.

Ginny Weasley came downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself some juice. She walked over to the table and saw the picture.

"It's Harry Potter," Remus said "The kid who kidnapped Aberforth."

Ginny looked at the picture. "Xander!" She blurted, then, realising what she had done, she clamped her hands over her mouth, horrified.

Remus and her parents stared at her. "You know him?" Remus asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

Fifteen minutes later most of the Order had assembled. Minerva, Molly and Arthur, Frank, Sirius, Jennifer, Moody, Albus, Bill, Charlie, Remus and Ginny were all present.

Remus spoke, seeing as Molly and Arthur were still in too much shock. "I took the photo of Harry Potter over to the Burrow, and while I was showing Molly and Arthur, Ginny came in. She recognized him."

Everyone looked shocked, but no one spoke. Remus turned to Ginny, signalling her to explain.

"His name is Xander Riddle." She said.

Just about everyone jumped. Albus looked at her curiously. How would she know about him? Voldemort hated blood traitors, and yet his son knew one? He needed more information.

"How well do you know Xander?" He asked.

She hesitated for a moment. "Pretty well. He's honest with me and stuff, but he never talks much about his home life."

"How old is he?" Minerva asked.

"Fifteen."

Bill and Charlie were both stunned. Their baby sister knew the Dark Lord's son? "How long have you known him, Gin?" Bill questioned.

"Five years." She whispered.

Silence fell in the room. "Ginny, I need you to tell me everything you know about Xander Riddle." Albus said firmly.

She sighed and began to speak, rattling off all the things she knew about him. "He knew how to Apparate by nine, he has an eagle Patronus and knows tons of magic, he's really intelligent. Like, he knows _everything_. He's a fast runner, and a good swimmer, and a great kisser."

The last part was said accidently. Ginny blushed, and most of the room exchanged looks of horror.

Molly fainted. Jennifer sat there, her mouth hanging open. Moody looked disgusted.

Albus looked puzzled and thoughtful. "What about his father?"

Ginny moved onto this next subject with enthusiasm, feeling terribly self-conscious. "He doesn't talk about him much, but he does love his father. Xander mentioned how he's into the Dark Arts, but he's not a Death Eater."

"Do you know his parents names?" This came from Remus.

"I think he said his mom was Bella, and his father's name was Tom. Tom Riddle."

_***Voldemort's Castle***_

Xander was standing in the torture chamber, Nagini draped over his shoulders. In front of him were two members of the Order of the Phoenix, Mundungus Fletcher and Winston Smith.

"_Use the short one," _Nagini hissed in his ear, _"He'll break easier."_

With a flick of his wand, Mundungus dropped from his metal bindings and fell to the floor. He groaned in pain and Xander grinned. He was just getting started.

"We can make this as painless as possible, Mundungus. All you have to do is tell me the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Xander whispered menacingly.

With a flick of his wand, Fletcher was rolling on the round, screaming in agony.

Another flick and the curse was lifted. "Just tell me, and the pain will stop." Xander promised.

"Don't tell him!" Smith shouted.

"Sliencio," Xander breathed.

Mundungus caught his breath and shouted "I'm not the Secret Keeper! I can't!"

A wide grin spread across the fifteen-year olds face. "Then tell me who is the Secret Keeper. Is it Albus Dumbledore? Minerva McGonagall? Come on. One name and the pain ends." He promised, casting a blood boiling curse on the man at his feet.

Smith struggled furiously in his bonds.

The curse was lifted and Mundungus screams were replaced with small whimpers.

"You think you've felt pain?" Xander whispered his ear. "You know nothing of the pain I can make you to feel."

_***One Hour Later***_

The door to the torture chamber opened and Severus strode in. "Xander, your father requests your presence." He told him.

Xander looked up, grinning. "Severus, take care of that, I've got all the information I can." He said, nodding to the mutated, mangled mess of the two Order members on the floor.

Severus nodded, resisting the urge to shudder. The grin on the young man's face scared him. It said that Xander loved the torture almost _too_ much. Not that that was a bad thing, but it did scare Severus slightly.

Xander knocked twice on the door before pushing it open and entering his father's chamber, Nagini slithered in beside him.

Voldemort held out his arm and Xander walked over to him. He walked over and the Dark Lord put his arm on his sons shoulder, turning him to look out the window at the night sky.

"Some day it will all be mine." He whispered, then turned to his son. "I trust you gathered the information?"

"Of course, father." Xander said. "The secret keeper is Dumbledore, but you already knew that, didn't you?" He said wryly.

He shared all the information he had gathered, on members, events, strength and so forth.

When he finished his report, Voldemort sighed and turned his son so he was looking him in the eyes.

"In three nights, I will be accepting Scordo Chambers and Pallia Vargas into my ranks. Perhaps, Xander, it is soon time for you to get my mark as well."

And suddenly Xander's world came crashing down around him.

His father wanted him to get the mark? To be a slave? Xander carefully controlled his expression, but inside he was seething.

Hadn't Voldemort always seen Xander as his equal? What happened to all of that? Was he too much of a threat, so he had to be a servant? To his own _father_?

Thoughts whirled around in Xander's brain._ What changed? _He wondered, _Did I fail some test in some way? _

"Father, may I retire now? You know how torture wears me down."

"Of course, my son." Voldemort said, pulling his arm away.

Xander slowly retreated, fighting the urge to run to his rooms.

He meet Lucius half way there.

"Xander? What is wrong?" Lucius asked, worry evident in his voice.

"My father wants me to get the mark." Xander snarled, before pushing away and flat out running to his rooms.

Lucius stood there shocked. Voldemort wanted to be the master of his Xander? It made no sense.

He went to find Severus and Bellatrix, but Severus met him just around the next corner.

"What is it, Lucius?" Severus asked at once, seeing the expression on his friend and fellow Death Eaters face.

Lucius sighed angrily. "Xander is in quite the state. The Dark Lord wants Xander – _his own son and heir_- to get the mark, to serve him."

Xander marched down the hallway, meeting only two Death Eaters, who quickly stepped out of the way for the angry teenager.

He thrust open the doors and marched outside, and as soon as possible he Appartated.

**You guys are all amazing! I just checked and this story has 2,008 hits and 548 visitors! Thanks so much! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**Chapter Five**

(August 31st)

Xander landed in the woods. Ginny was already standing there. He was stunned to have her waiting there for him for a minute before realization came to him. Ginny was going to Hogwarts the next morning, she must have been expecting him to come by and say goodbye.

"Hey Gin," He whispered.

"Hey." She said

_***Order of the Phoenix HQ***_

"Albus, he's Appartated to the Burrow!" Jill yelled, looking up from the monitor.

Albus glanced at the eight witches and wizards around him. "On my mark. Stun only. Now!" And with that they all quickly Appartated.

_***Forest by the Burrow***_

There was a resounding POP, Xander had his wand out, but before he could react, eight jets of red light flew at him.

When he awoke, the first thing he did was reach for his wand, only to discover it was gone. On full alert, he jumped up and quickly took in his surroundings.

The bedroom he was in was dark blue with a few empty portraits hanging. There was a double bed, a desk and chair, an old wooden dresser and a full length mirror. He tried the door, but, to no surprise, it was locked. Xander whispered a few unlocking spells, but nothing worked.

Xander went over and sat on the chair. His chest ached from the force of the Stunners that had hit him. He waited for what was probably close to two hours before he heard voices outside the door.

A deep, worried voice spoke first. "Has he done anything, Moony?"

"No," Said another male, "I don't think he's woken yet."

"Albus wants him downstairs so we can question him." Said the first.

Xander quietly stood and went to stand by the door. He barely heard a few whispered incantations before he heard a click and the door were pushed open.

He had a quick second to examine the two men. One had shoulder length black hair and was obviously a relative of Narcissa Black/Malfoy. The other was grey-haired and thin with a tired expression and haunted eyes. He guessed this one was 'Moony'. They both had their wands drawn.

Xander leaped at them from the shadows. He jumped on Black, who yelled. Xander swung his first around and it connected with his nose.

Then he jumped off, dodging Moony's Stunner and dropping to the floor, swinging his legs around and tripping him. He landed hard on his ass and his wand went flying.

Black sent two more spells at him, which he neatly dodged. Then he kicked Black in the gut.

"Crucio." Xander spit, using wandless magic to torture him. Piercing screams filled the air.

He could hear footsteps, and then the second man grabbed his wand, aimed and ropes spurted out of the end, wrapping up the teen and breaking his concentration. Black lay on the floor, whimpering.

Three other wizards burst in, they took a quick look around and two of them helped the tortured wizard downstairs, while the man who had bound him and a witch he recognized as Minerva McGonagall forced him downstairs.

"Bitch." Xander breathed.

They went through the house and into the kitchen. Four other people were there, all with worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened, Sirius?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Harry – Xander..." He corrected still panting, "Used a bit of Muggle fighting then the Crutiartus **(A/N I know that's spelt wrong, but I don't know how to spell it)**" Gasps went up around the table.

"But... he didn't have his wand, Sirius." Minerva said.

"Wandless," Remus explained.

The Order members were all completely stunned

**X**

**XX**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Sorry this took so long everybody, thanks for waiting!**

**I know it's short, but I don't feel like adding anymore tonight and I know you guys have all been patiently waiting for this chapter so here you go!**

**Consider this one ****Part One of Chapter Five**

**Part Two of Chapter Five which I will actually call Chapter Six ****will be up by the end of the week (Saturday).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**Chapter Six**

(September 1st [start of term, what would be Harry's 5th year])

"_Harry – Xander..." He corrected still panting, "Used a bit of Muggle fighting then the Crutiartus." Gasps went up around the table._

_"But... he didn't have his wand, Sirius." Minerva said._

_"Wandless," Remus explained._

_The Order members were all completely stunned_

After a moment of silence Albus spoke. "Kingsley," He said quietly, and the wizard in question pulled a small vial from beneath his robes.

Xander recognized the clear liquid immediately. Veritaserum. "You can't do that, old man." Xander told him confidently.

"And why not, Mr. Potter?" Albus questioned the youth before him, moving closer.

"It's Riddle." Xander corrected. His father had told him about Harry Potter, and for the last fourteen years, he had not been him. "And I'm sure you've heard of a little thing called allergies?" He improvised quickly.

"You can't be allergic to Veritaserum." Minerva said, aloft, not quite looking him in the eye. Perhaps she was still offended by the 'bitch' comment.

"My father had a special potion brewed for me. You give me so much as one drop of that, and I will slowly swell up and die before you can get any information from me." He lied.

Albus did not look like he believed him, but, as he had predicted, the old man wouldn't dare take a chance with the only piece of leverage he had. "Perhaps then you will tell us what we need to know, so that we will not have to resort to violence."

The two females and the werewolf looked appalled at his statement, but Xander saw the bluff in his eye. "You won't get anything out of me." He said firmly.

"You called Voldemort your father," Kingsley observed, "Your parents are Lily and James Potter."

Albus looked gratefully at the other man. "Yes, Voldemort is not your father. You are Harry James Potter, kidnapped on the eve of your parent's murder. But your Godfather is still alive; wouldn't you rather live with him?"

"I know who I am Albus Dumbledore. I am Xander Salazar Riddle, heir and only child of the Dark Lord. That traitor and the Mudblood are not my parents and I will never live with that _dog_." Xander said stiffly.

"Kingsley, Remus, Jill, perhaps you will escort Mr. Riddle back to his room. Hopefully he will be more willing to speak next time we talk." Albus ordered tiredly. The said three stood and Xander dutifully left the room. Halfway up the stairs he turned around. He could still see Albus in the kitchen, watching. "The Dark Lord will come for me, Dumbledore. Have no doubt. I am not one of your pawns to play with as you please. You will get what's coming to you."

Once Xander was safely locked up, the nine members sat again at the table.

"This is crazy, Albus." Minerva said.

Sirius nodded. "He's crazy." He had finely stopped shaking from the curse.

"What are we going to do with him? He won't give us any information." Jill said miserably.

Arthur was still in shock. "How could Ginny... and with him... how could she even..."

"How is she, Arthur?" Frank asked.

He sighed. "She's off to Hogwarts now, but she's not taking it well. She doesn't understand and I couldn't very well tell her he's You-Know-Who's son, now could I? It's hard on the boys, though, because they don't know what's going on either. I hope she's alright at Hogwarts."

Albus snapped his fingers. "Hogwarts. We'll send Xander to Hogwarts."

"What?" Jill, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley and Gabriel shouted.

"It's perfect." Albus continued, "I'll be able to keep an eye on him, and Minerva and Severus and Fillius will be there, not to mention the other Aurors the Ministry stationed there."

"No. He's too dangerous to be around other kids." Remus objected. "I don't want him there with Ginny." Arthur stated.

"He can't go with the Slytherins. Merlin knows how many are Death Eaters children. Jill said. Albus ignored their protests. "It will not be decided tonight, but I urge you all to consider the idea that Hogwarts may be the best place for him. After all, Voldemort can't get in there."

There were a few shoulders at the name. The Minerva spoke up. "Albus, we should be going to school now. The train should arrive in twenty minutes."

"Ah, yes." Albus sighed. "I will contact you the next time we're going to meet."

Upstairs Xander was sitting on the bed. How long would it be before they decided to force Veritaserum down his throat? Would he be able to get of here? Despite how powerful he was, he couldn't get out of this room. He got up and stretched his legs, then quickly searched through the desk for papers, all he found was a crumpled piece of ripped paper that read:

_but Jesse never showed up when the mee_

_id to check out the shelf in the kitc_

Well, he thought, it wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord found out about his capture and came and murdered the Order members and rescued him.

He hated the thought that he might even need rescue. Perhaps he could get out before his father started to worry. But he inwardly doubted that.

Sitting at the staff table at Hogwarts, Minerva thought about the idea of having Xander Riddle at Hogwarts. The boy had looked so much like his parents, but he knew about Lily and James and still hated them. What lies had Voldemort filled the boys head with? It worried her. Was he past redemption? But maybe Albus was right, and having him at the school would be easier. But she was responsible for the students here, and have a murderer walking the halls was not safe for them.

Despite that, if Albus thought it was a good idea, she would stand by him. One way or another, Xander was coming to Hogwarts.

**X**

**XX**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**On the 10****th**** I leave for camp and I won't be back until July 31****st****.**

**I hope to get chapter seven up before then, but if not it won't be up until August. Sorry about the wait and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep this story going!**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile I'd love for you guys to take. I'm thinking about starting a new story called ****Vulgus Regulus **** and would like you guys to vote on which name you like best for the main character. I will still update this story so don't worry!**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS!**

**I figured I should answer a few questions rolling around in all your brains so we're on the same page.**

-Xander will stay Dark the whole way through

-Ginny will not turn Dark

-Xander and Ginny will not live happily ever after

-The reason Xander is so powerful and can speak to snakes is because Voldemort is making him his heir, so he transferred some of his powers to Xander, and when he dies Xander will inherit the rest of Voldemort's powers.

-Yes, Xander knows Sirius is a dog Animagus.

**Take the poll on my profile to vote for Xander's Animagus form!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**Chapter Seven**

(September 3rd [3rd day of term])

Albus Dumbledore was seated at the staff table with the other professors save for Minerva. Everyone else was eating their supper. No one but Minerva knew about the announcement he would make in a few minutes – or the new addition to the student body. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone." There was silence in the hall. "Tonight we will have a new addition to the school. He was home-schooled up until this point, but his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, and he is coming to Hogwarts for protection. I urge you not to pry into his life. He will be staying with the Gryffindors and be in fifth year Do try and make him feel welcome, especially the Prefects. Please welcome Xander Riddle." Albus concluded.

He was staring at the doors, and many other heads turned in that direction too, so Albus missed Severus' horrified expression, and the other professors shocked expressions.

The doors banged open and two people came in. Minerva came in slightly ahead of Xander, and it was obvious she was uncomfortable in his presence.

The students couldn't help but stare. Xander had point blank refused to wear Hogwarts robes, and so he wore plain black ones that he would have worn at his home. Despite being plain, just looking at his robes instantly told you he was rich. His shoulder length black hair was pulled into a ponytail; with a few lose strands hanging around his face. His entire stance demanded attention and respect, and his piercing green eyes locked with Albus', giving him a glare that would have made most of the students wet themselves.

Minerva gestured to the Gryffindor table, where Xander took his seat at the very end where no one sat. The students continued to stare, mystified by this stunning teen. His eyes were cold and harsh, and anyone who locked his gaze instantly flinched away. He held his head high, and everyone was left to wonder what he was doing in this school where he clearly didn't belong.

And then there was Ginny. Tears stung in her eyes. What was going on? Why was Xander here? She knew in her heart that Dumbledore wasn't telling the truth about why he was here. And who were the people who had stunned him? Maybe Dumbledore had rescued him form them and was keeping him at Hogwarts to be safe? Somehow it didn't seem right, but she let it go and tried to concentrate on her supper. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy, especially not with Ron and Hermione chatting beside her.

"Who do you think he is? I've never heard of the Riddle bloodline." Hermione was saying.

"Probably Muggleborn, otherwise he'd be with them." Ron jerked his thumb at the Slytherins.

"But he wasn't sorted." Hermione said. "What do you think, Gin?" She glanced over at the red head who was holding back tears. "Gin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lied. "Just thinking about Percy."

Hermione seemed to accept this and went back to her discussion with Ron. Over at the other tables, the students were buzzing.

"Who does he think he is?" One Draco Malfoy scoffed. "Riddle? Certainly not Pureblood."

"Yeah, but he's so Goddamn sexy. Should I ask him out?" Pansy Parkinson wondered aloud.

"I know," Millicent Bulstrude sighed. "Did you see his eyes?"

Blaise Zabini scorned at them. "Please, he'd never go out one of you. You're Slytherins."

"But he is so _damn sexy!"_ Pansy repeated for emphasis.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Xander quickly finished his supper and pushed his plate aside. He held up his right hand and sighed. He wished he had his wand. How the hell did the old man expect him to go to classes without? Even though he could do a majority of the things needed wandless, there were some things that you did need a wand for.

He looked at the Gryffindors and spotted Ginny starring at her plate. He didn't know if he could risk talking to her. Had she been the one to sell him out? Or had he just not been careful enough?

He glanced around the hall. He saw several familiar faces. Draco Malfoy. He was unmistakable, though Xander had never seen him in his life.

Xander looked up at the staff table. He saw Severus, who still looked shocked. He gave him a look that quite clearly said 'Tell my father'.

The potions professor nodded once and returned to his meal.

Soon students started to leave the hall. Xander stood and followed a few Gryffindors; he had no idea where his room was. He heard hurried footsteps behind him and a bushy-haired girl trotted up beside him.

"Hello, Xander." She said kindly, as though she was speaking to a five year old. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"You're a Mudblood." Xander replied. "I can smell it."

She looked affronted and he snickered inwardly. As if someone could smell un-pure blood. No, he had just picked it out of her head.

"Um, well... I'm the Gryffindor Prefect and I... I can show you the common rooms. Do you have your timetable already?" She stuttered.

"Yes. The bitch gave it to me." He said.

Granger's eyes went wide. "You... you mean Professor McGonagall?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Despite his rudeness, she didn't leave. Instead she changed the subject and tried to act like he hadn't just insulted her and her favorite professor. "So... what's your first class tomorrow? I have Charms first thing. I guess you do too. If you're taking Charms, that is."

"Yes." He said, before speeding up and turning the corner and going up the stairs before she could follow.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

**I know this came earlier then I thought, but I just starting writing and couldn't stop. Lol.**

**Anyways, I changed my mind. Ginny and Harry will live together happily ever after! Yeah! I'm so happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**Chapter Eight**

(September 4th)

When Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus and Ron had gone to bed the previous night, their new roommate had already been asleep.

When they woke up in the morning, he was already gone.

"I guess he's an early riser." Seamus muttered.

"He's a creepy guy. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. 'Specialy in the morning." Ron said. Neville and Dean mumbled agreements.

They dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. What they didn't know was that Xander had woken and put an illusion charm on his bed, to make it appear empty. He still slept soundly once the other boys were gone.

In Charms class, only Hermione knew that Xander Riddle was supposed to be in it, and she asked Ron if he had seen him.

"He wasn't in the dorm when we got up," Ron mumbled, still half asleep.

When Professor Flitwick came in, he took one good look at the students, and immediately noticed the dark, brooding, mysterious presence of one Xander Riddle was missing. Albus had briefed him and the other staff on Xander's 'situation' the previous night.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Riddle is?" He asked in his squeaky voice.

Hermione nudged Ron and he spoke. "He wasn't in his bed this morning."

Flitwick looked worried before announcing that class was cancelled, and running off to find Dumbledore. The students, Ron and Hermione in particular, were completely stunned. Why would their professor cancel class because the new student had skived off his first class?

Meanwhile, Flitwick arrived at Albus' study, entering quickly. "Mr. Riddle is missing!" He said urgently.

Albus' eyebrows shot up. "Cancel all morning classes; call the professors to the staff room." He ordered and Flitwick quickly complied.

Ten minutes later they were all assembled.

"Mr. Riddle did not show up for Charms this morning, and he was not in his bed when his roommates woke up this morning." Albus briefed the staff. There was an instant uproar. Only Severus Snape stayed quiet.

He had been to see the Dark Lord the previous night, which had, to put things mildly, was not happy with him at all. After several hours of torture, Voldemort had informed him to do nothing, and wait until the Halloween Ball as planned, where Xander could easily sneak Dumbledore out of the castle and Severus could join his true master.

He could hardly hear himself think over the worries from the other teachers. "Have you checked his rooms?" Severus asked almost silently, but Albus heard him.

"His rooms?" He questioned.

"Really, Severus," Minerva chastised.

Severus sighed and explained. "Riddle is highly trained in all arts, including illusions. He would probably know you would panic if he went missing, and if he is perhaps in his room, he is probably laughing at your stupidity."

No one reacted to the insult. Instead, both Albus and Minerva stood to go search his dorm.

Once everyone had cleared out, Severus couldn't help but laugh to himself at Xander's wit.

In the Gryffindor dorm, Albus immediately detected an illusion charm around Xander's bed. He sighed. Severus had been right, and once again he had overreacted. With a wave of his wand, the illusion disappeared to reveal Xander sitting on his bed, reading a book. The title was Latin, and Xander didn't even look up at his audience. "Hello, Dumbledore." He turned a page, keeping his eyes glued to the book as he spoke.

"I heard morning classes were cancelled. Wonderful, isn't it?" He mocked, smirked.

They left his room, Minerva fuming and Albus clearly furious. They met Severus outside the portrait. "I take it he is inside?"

"Indeed." Albus said stiffly, and both professors walked away.

Xander came out of the portrait a moment later. "I take the bitch and the old man are pissed?"

Severus smiled at the young wizard. "Most defiantly." Then he turned to a more serious question. "How did this happen, Xander?"

The smile fell from his face, only to be replaced by a look of hatred. "I was in the woods. I guess I got too close to an Order members home. _By accident._" He added at the incredulous look the Death Eater gave him. "A bunch of them jumped me. Now I'm here."

"The Dark Lord was sick with worry when I delivered the news. He said to stay here, try and get on Dumbledore's good side, but keep to the plan."

"The bastard doesn't have a good side," Xander mumbled, before he turned and walked away.

Severus let him go.

Ten minutes later Xander nearly ran into a Slytherin. He instantly saw the symbol on her robes. She was cute, about 5'2 with black hair pulled back at the nape of her neck.

"Oh... hey." She said, seeming a bit breathless. "I'm Pansy." She held out her hand.

"Parkinson, right?" He asked, ignoring her hand.

"Yes." She blushed, obviously pleased he knew her name. "Nice to meet you." He said firmly, before walking off. She started to say something, but he was around the corner before she had finished her sentence.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco, Blaise and Millicent were all waiting for Pansy to get back.

"Ten galleons says he ignores." Draco said.

"You obviously don't know Pansy that good. Ten says they already have a date planed." Millicent said confidently.

Blaise scoffed. "I'm with Draco on with one." The door opened and in came Pansy, red eyed. Draco and Blaise shared a knowing look. "He blew you off?" Draco had to try not to laugh.

"He treated me like dirt! Like I was a Mudblood!" Pansy cried. "He didn't even shake my hand! Oh God, I totally blew it." Millicent put her arm around her best friend and led her over to the couch. "It's okay, Pansy. He's a right jerk."

While Millicent comforted Pansy, the boys were deciding how to figure out the mystery that called itself Xander Riddle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**Warning! Harry/Ginny cute stuff. Kissing and a heart-to-heart chat.**

**Chapter Nine**

Xander wandered the halls until he found Ginny sitting on a bench talking to a Ravenclaw girl. She had white hair and was wearing a necklace with... radishes? He shook his head and cleared his throat. Both girls turned to him.

"Xander." Ginny breathed. She hadn't thought he was seek her out. She was obviously wrong.

"Can I talk to you Gin?" He asked, already knowing what she would say. She turned to the Ravenclaw. "See you later, Luna." She said. The other girl nodded and gathered her bags and left. Xander came and sat on the bench beside her.

"You own me some answers, Xander. None of this makes sense. You don't make any sense. You lied to me didn't you – the things you said, they aren't real." She was obviously upset.

"I never lied to you Gin. Not once." He was quick to defend himself.

"But you never told me the truth either."

He shook his head. "I can't tell you the truth, it would put you in too much danger. You have to understand that. I'm not supposed to be here. Dumbledore forced me to come. He didn't want me around my father... he... he thought he was a bad influence." There, that was the truth.

Ginny was puzzled. That didn't sound like the Dumbledore she knew. "Why not, Xander?"

He answered almost hesitantly. "My father is... Dark. He has some ideas about... purging the wizarding world from all Muggleborns." Not to mention that Xander felt the same way, Ginny didn't need to know that.

After a moment she reluctantly asked: "Your father, he isn't a Death Eater, is he?" She sounded truly worried.

"No." Xander answered truthfully. "He would never lower himself to that. He would never serve anyone."

Ginny looked truly relieved. "You know, last time... you and I... did..."

Xander guessed where she was going. "This?" And he leaned in and kissed her, and Ginny's world exploded.

Down the hall, Draco ran into Luna Lovegood. "Hey, Loony. Where's your blood traitor friend?" He taunted.

"With her boyfriend." Luna replied innocently.

"The weasel doesn't have a boyfriend." Draco scoffed. Did she? No, he would know if she did. But he still had to ask. "Who is it?"

"The new boy." She replied, before drifting off.

Draco was in a state of shock. _The new boy._ Xander? Was he dating the blood traitor after he blew off Pansy? He raced back to the common room. He had to tell Blaise.

Two hundred miles away the Dark Lord was sitting in his chair in the dungeons of his castle, Nagini wrapped around his neck. He was waiting for Lucius to arrive. There was a knock on the door."Enter," He called lazily, debating whether or not to torture him for his tardiness. Lucius Malfoy entered.

"My Lord," He murmured, dropping to his knees.

"Rise, Lucius." Voldemort commanded and the Death Eater hastened to do so, but still managed to look graceful in his rise. "Your son, Draco, is at Hogwarts, is he not?" He questioned.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied, obviously unsure of where this was going but masking it well.

"Lucius, you will send him a letter, telling him you want regular updates on my son's behaviour. I want to know who he's associating with, how he's doing in class, how he handles the teachers and other students, everything. But do not tell Draco who he really is. I'm sure you can make some sort of cover story." He commanding.

"Of course,"

"And you shall show me every letter you write, and that he writes back. Understand?" The man before him nodded quickly.

"Then get to work, Lucius."

Two hours later Lucius bought back his letter for the Dark Lord to 'proof read'.

_Draco,_

_I'll get right to it: when Severus was here the other night, he informed me that there was a new student at Hogwarts. He was vague on the details, but I do believe that Mr. Riddle could be a great asset to our cause. I want you to find out everything you can about him – what are his classes and his grades? Who are his friends? His favorite subject and teacher? How does he act around other people, and how do they act around him? Anything and everything you can find out. Use whatever means necessary and send me regular updates._

_How are you studies going? Severus tells your potions mark is already the highest in your class and it's only the first week. Your mother and I are very proud. Burn this letter once you have read it._

_Your loving parents,_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

The letter arrived in Draco's room just after afternoon classes had ended. He was alone in his room so he tore the letter open and read it. But the letter hadn't answered any of his questions about Xander, it had just left more.

He decided to take advantage of the emptiness and write his reply, asking a few of his own questions.

_Dear mother and father,_

_Hogwarts is as boring as ever, or should I say was. As you said in your letter, there is a new addition to the student body. Xander Riddle. He arrived two days after we all did, and not matter what Dumbledore says, he does not want to be here. He acts superior, but he's not arrogant about it. Despite his name, it's obvious he's not a Mudblood. However, he was put in Gryffindor. He wasn't sorted though. _

_All the girls adore him, I know Pansy tried to talk to him, but he blew her off. I did notice that when he struts around he seems to be in pain, but hides it well. I think he might be recovering for a broken rib or something similar. But unless he got into some Muggle fighting, I would guess the injured ribs are due to a Stunner. I did some research, and in order to do that kind of damage, you would need to be hit with about six Stunners simultaneously in the chest. Of course, that would do more damage than break a rib. It would shatter several. _

_He seems to be a natural at Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and just about all of his other classes. He never supplies answers, but if a teacher asks him a question, his answers are always flawless, but not word for word from the text. Almost like he has experience in everything we are learning. I have no doubt his skills suppress many of the teachers. _

_The first morning he cast an illusion on his bed to make it look like he was not there, but stayed there reading. Morning classes were cancelled while the teachers searched for Xander, only to find him in bed reading. It was truly brilliant the way he spoke to Dumbledore. As for friends, as far as I know he has none. He keeps to himself, but I know Blaise had a decent conversation with him in the library this morning. He's keep everything to himself though. Luna Lovegood told me he was involved with Ginny Weasley, but knowing the Lovegood's, there is no truth to that._

_Classes are going well, I will send you updates every week._

_Your loving son,_

_Draco _

**X**

**XX**

**X**

**Thanks to everyone who completed the pole about Xander's Animagus form. Some people voted for the Phoenix. Really? A phoenix is a creature of Light – which Xander is obviously not. Come on.**

**Also, only 4% of voters voted for the snake. I really think the snake is a good idea. The wolf got the most votes, with 16%. Or should Xander have more than one Animagus form?**

**Go to my profile to vote if he should have one, or two or three forms and what they should be. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**Chapter Ten:**

(September 5th)

Xander's first class of the day was potions. He was defiantly looking forward to it, but he also knew that he probably already knew each and every potion to be taught. He was the only one walking through the halls; he was about five minutes late for class.

When he got to the classroom he pushed the door open and entered quickly, looking at Severus and cocking his head to one side by way of apology.

Severus almost smiled. Almost. "Please take a seat, Mr. Riddle. We were just about to start the Hereditas Potion. Perhaps you could tell me what 'Hereditas' means?"

Xander smirked as he slid in the only empty seat in the second last row, beside Draco Malfoy. "It is Latin for 'heritage'. The potion, when you add three drops of the person's blood, will tell you their parents and any siblings." Most of the girls, Slytherin and Gryffindor, turned to stare at him.

"Thank you Mr. Riddle." Severus said. "The instructions are on the board, you have forty five minutes. Begin."

Working with Draco, the potion went quickly, neither spoke a word except for when Xander corrected Draco on his chopping of the yew roots. Soon their potion was the perfect clear shade it should be. Severus, who had been taking points and giving detentions the past twenty minutes, was not surprised when Xander announced they were done twenty-five minutes early.

He told them they could both leave, as there was no point in staying around once they were done.

Outside the classroom, Draco stopped and held out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy,"

Of course, Xander already knew that, but he shook the extended hand and replied. "Xander Riddle."

"Are you a pureblood?" Draco asked. "I've never heard the name Riddle before."

"Half-blood." Xander said.

"Who are your parents?"

He grinned. "Tom and Bella Riddle."

"So why are you at Hogwarts? I've never heard of exchange students coming here."

"I was taught at home." Xander clarified. "But with the Dark Lord killing Mudbloods left, right and center, my parents decided it would be safer for me to come here."

The blonde boy nodded, excepting this answer. "So you'll be here next year, too?"

"No. I'll be out by November." And it was true, once the Halloween ball rolled around and Hogwarts was taken over, he would never see the school again – unless he came to watch it burn.

It was obvious Draco was curious, but he didn't push it. Instead he pursued a new subject. "Is it true you're dating the little Weasley girl?"

Xander's eyes went wide, "The blood-traitor? I would never have anything to do with any of them." He lied expertly.

For the next twenty minutes it went like that, Draco asking just about every question he could think of, and Xander answering as truthfully but discreetly as possible. When the rest of the students came out of the room, looking thoroughly depressed, Draco and Xander split off for their next classes. Xander was going to Defence against the Dark Arts, Draco to Transfiguration.

He was the first one in the classroom, and no one sat beside him. All probably too intimidated. He knew the teacher, Professor Fleet, was not a member of the Order, and therefore didn't know he was Voldemort's son. When Professor Fleet saw that Xander was alone, he took no time in asking the Mudblood Granger to share a desk with him.

"Xander might need some help, as this is his first day, and you are the best student this year." Granger smiled and blushed, but her grin quickly fading into a mortified expression when she saw Xander's hard expression.

He could see her gulp – in fear? He hoped.

"Hey," She murmured, sitting down, obviously wanting to be as polite as possible. He pointedly ignored her.

Professor Fleet starting talking about Patronus' then. Xander had attempted to produce a Patronus, but they were creatures of the light and that made it slightly for him then others, but he knew the theory, the incantation and everything else about it.

After about twenty minutes of chatter, through which Xander barely paid any attention, Professor Fleet called his named. "Mr. Riddle? Are you paying attention?"

"Of course, Professor," Xander replied, the picture of innocence.

"Then perhaps you could tell me the incantation for the Patronus charm?"

"Expecto Patronum." Xander said clearly.

Fleet smiled and went back to his lecture about the history of the spell.

"It's quite interesting, isn't it?" The Mudblood whispered to him, trying to start a conversation.

"No." He said flatly.

After a moment she tried again. "But this could be very useful, don't you think?"

"Not to me." He answered truthfully.

"Why not?" Granger frowned.

"I am like a Dementor, I feed off pain, emotions, hurt. The bad things." He grinned at her, and watched her flinch with a grim satisfaction.

"W-what..?" She stuttered.

"I think you heard me."

Fleet noticed then that they were talking and not paying attention to him. "Riddle? Perhaps you would like to share with the class what was so important that you couldn't pay attention?"

Riddle looked up at him, seemingly bashful. "I'm sorry, Professor, but Miss Granger was speaking, and I couldn't concentrate on the class." He excused himself, giving Fleet a small mental push.

"Miss Granger, I'm very disappointed. Ten points and a detention tonight with myself."

The girl in question turned pink and looked like she was about to cry.

Xander couldn't keep the smile off his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Authors Note: Forgive me if anything is misspelled, I don't have the books to check in. Also, Voldy changed Harry's name to Xander and Severus is 100% dark but pretending to work for Dumbledore.**

**Also, Frank and Alice never got tortured by Bellatrix and are part of the Order.**

**Dedication: **_I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Karly Black_ for her amazing reviews! Thank you!_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Xander, the other Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting in transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was waiting for everyone to take a seat and, once all the desks were full, she immediately began her lecture. "Today we will transforming birds into goblets **(A/N I know they did this in the 2****nd**** movie, but it needs to be done again for this part so bare with me)**. You all have a raven in front of you, and the incantation is _veriverto." _She tapped her own raven once with her wand and it transformed flawlessly into a crystal goblet. "With this charm though, you need more than to say the incantation and tap the bird, you must picture clearly in your head the goblet, and you must be very clear when pronouncing this particular one or you shall have problems. Mr. Zabini, care to demonstrate?" She called on one of the Slytherins.

All eyes swivelled to look at the boy, except for Xander, who kept his eyes to the front and his face blank.

He heard a stuttered _veriverto_ as Xander absent-mindedly stroked his raven. Moments later Professor McGonagall returned to the front of the class, looking disappointed. She continued to talk about the spell, and Xander barely paid attention. She took notice, and about twenty minutes into her lecture she called on him.

"Mr. Riddle, perhaps you would be willing to demonstrate?" She questioned though thin lips.

"Of course, Professor." Xander said, faking the upmost respect. He pulled out his wand and tapped the raven in front of him, whispering _"Veriverto," _as he did so. Instantly where the bird had been was replaced with an extravagant crystal goblet, with a snake carved around it, full of red liquid, looking very much like wine.

"Mr. Riddle, I asked you to only transform the goblet, there was no need to add wine." The professor said disapprovingly.

"It's not wine, Professor." Xander said, smirking.

"Then what, pray tell, is it?" She questioned, obviously thinking he had somehow summoned wine from somewhere.

"It's the birds' blood." Xander said matter-of-factly.

Everyone was silent for a moment, shocked. Before McGonagall waved her wand once and his goblet disappeared. "Class dismissed. Read up on _veriverto_ and have two rolls of parchment on the lingering effects of casting it by next class. Riddle, stay behind."

Everyone filled out, giving the lone teen strange looks. Once there was no one but the two of them, McGonagall spoke. "Mr. Riddle, I must ask you to control yourself. That was completely uncalled for. You are here to learn, and as your teacher, you shall _only_ do the spells _I_ tell you to. Understood?"

"Yes, but I would just like to note I _did_ do exactly as you told me. I transformed the bird into a goblet, I was just being creative."

The old professor still looked disgusted. "Detention tonight with Hagrid. You may go."

He smirked at her, grabbed his bag, and left the classroom.

Word of Xander's 'bird incident' spread like wildfire through the school halls, and, by the time he sat down for dinner, all he could hear were whispers about what he did, each story more far-fetched then the next. "Christine said it was Dark Arts, and that she could hear the poor bird's bones breaking from the back of the room." One forth year-Gryffindor whispered to her friend.

With a perfect mask of indifference, Xander quickly but elegantly ate his meal, thinking that Hogwarts food was sadly lacking, especially compared to what the house elves made at his home.

When he had finished eating, he left the Great Hall, after giving Dumbledore a fierce glare and winking at Ginny. He went to the library. As one of the first people done eating, he was alone in the library, and found it extremely relaxing. He pulled out _Hogwarts, a History_ and browsed through it, knowing he would need to know everything possible about Hogwarts. After about half an hour, the library got too full and Xander returned the book and left. It was ten minutes to seven, and his detention started at seven.

As he made his way to the grounds, five girls greeted him, and he made a point to ignore all of them, except for one Slytherin girl who he instantly recognized as Nott's daughter and a future Death Eater.

He walked through the grounds in the light of the setting sun to the half-Giant's hut. Hagrid was already waiting outside for him; pack slung over his broad shoulders. "Al' right there, Mr. Riddle?" He asked gruffly.

With a silent sigh, Xander swallowed his pride and glanced up Hagrid. "Yes sir." The key was not to insult the oaf. His father would be happy if he got on good terms with the beast and converted him. A half-Giant and one of Dumbledore's most-trusted would be a great asset to the Dark side.

"None o' that 'sir' stuff. It's jus' Hagrid."

"What are we doing tonight, s-... Hagrid?" Xander asked.

He smiled. "Oh we're collectin' Ashwinder eggs for Professor Snape." **(Read AN at end of chapter)**

"Right." Xander muttered. His father had once had an Ashwinder; they were some of the most intelligent magical serpents he had ever encountered, but incredibly deadly.

"Well, let's go, then." Hagrid said, grabbing a lantern off his steps and moving towards the dark forest. Xander followed quickly after, every three of his steps matching Hagrid's one. They walked in silence for almost half an hour before Hagrid stopped. "Ther' nest is here." He announced quietly, holding the lantern higher. The light danced off the trees and Xander spotted the nest. It wasn't hard to miss, but with the dancing light, the eggs stuck out terribly since they were bright and almost red, the color of fire, yet almost clear, reflecting the light.

"Beautiful," Hagrid murmured and Xander silently agreed with him.

Hagrid walked closer and reached down, thick gloves on, a grabbed one of the eggs gently, looked at it, before carefully placing it in a bag he had. He took two more, leaving the other three in the nest. "Come on," Hagrid urged Xander, who was staring at the eggs, "We best be goin' 'fore the mama comes back."

Slowly the teen rose and they left the nest, neither wanting to be on the bad side of an Ashwinder.

As they walked back, Hagrid struck up a conversation on Unicorns, which quickly traveled to thestrals and Xander found himself, if possible, slightly enjoying the intriguing conversation with the half-Giant.

.

.

.

**A/N: Please read!**

**I would like to point out that I do not know a lot about the Ashwinder, what I do know I collected from a very short paragraph on the ****HP Lexicon. ****The Ashwinder is a snake that is born from the fire and lays eggs. These eggs are very dangerous but valued potion ingredients. For the purpose of this story, I am saying that the eggs are laid in early September and must be harvested within the week or they burn up. Ashwinders are found worldwide but are not common. There is a colony in the Forbidden Forest and they are deadly. For more info, read about it on the ****HP Lexicon**** or in ****Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.**** (It's an amazing book)**

**Also, I hope I managed to do Hagrid okay! And I know, crappy ending, and this doesn't mean Xander is Light now, it just means he was having an interesting conversation about creatures with Hagrid. Sorry for took so long, but sometimes my brain just shuts down. It happens to all writers! Don't blame me! **

**I'll be away all week, so hope for next chapter Sunday or Monday. Fingers crossed!**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long authors note. Please leave a review to tell me what you did or didn't like. Flames welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but the idea. Which isn't really mine because other people have done similar things, but who cares?**

**Authors Note: This story has gotten 95 reviews so far! Thank you all so much! I feel so loved, and I'm glad you guys like this story.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Hagrid escorted him back up to the castle. After Xander was in, Hagrid turned to him and winked. "Now I jus' gotta lock 'er back up."

Xander smirked. This was what he had been waiting for. "Professor Dumbledore trusts you to do that?" He questioned, feigning interest.

The half-Giant puffed out his chest proudly. "Yeah, it's really easy, see. Ya jus' speak one word an' it locks, an' the same one to unlock it again. But the Headmaster don't trust jus' anybody with it."

The teen grinned up at him, the picture of innocence. "Would you tell me the password? So that maybe I can come visit you?"

Hagrid grinned toothily, easily falling prey to Xander's trap. "O' course. It's _tutela. _But don't go 'round tellin' nobody. I could lose me job."

"Don't worry Hagrid, it's safe with me." He promised before turning and leaving the giant. On his way to that common room, he noticed a blonde figure in the halls. "Malfoy!" He called. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." He replied with a cocky grin.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Draco told him.

"If you want to talk, we can do it right here." If the younger Malfoy wanted to talk, it would be on his terms. He would not be willing to risk being ambushed by a bunch of Slytherins.

"We'll get caught. Draco stated.

"I won't." Xander placed a hand on the other teens chest and shoved him backwards against the wall. He pulled out his wand and whispered a silence spell, a privacy spell and an illusion spell. Draco's expression was one of awe before he carefully covered it with a well-constructed mask. Then he spoke.

"The entire school is not made up of idiots, you know. We know there is something different about you. And we will figure it out. But you might as well save us the trouble and just tell me." Xander knew his use of plural meant the entire house of Slytherin, and he had no doubt that if they tried, they would figure it out. He had certainly left enough hints, if only someone was smart enough to put the pieces together.

"You already know who I am. You just haven't put the pieces together," He said calmly, voicing his thoughts.

Draco pulled out his wand and levelled it with Xander's right eye. "Don't tempt me Riddle. I will find out."

Xander had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't threaten me Malfoy. Because you will find out. You're smart enough. Just not now." Then the heard footsteps approaching. "It's the bitch." Xander murmured, then, at the blonde's confused expression, he elaborated, "McGonagall."

He quickly broke through his spells and started walking towards the common room. Four steps away, a voice made him halt. "The snakes are having a party tomorrow night. Twelve o'clock." And then Draco left too.

When he got back to the common room that night, it was empty except for one small red-headed figure curled up on a chair by the fire. Ginny looked up as she heard him enter. Neither of them heard Fred and George coming down the stairs to plant a prank for Ron. They stopped on the second from bottom step when the saw the common room was not deserted like they had thought. Their fourteen year old sister was alone with Xander Riddle. They watched as Xander stepped closer to her and the twins were about to step in and tell him to stop harassing their sister, when he pressed his lips to Ginny. Both of their jaws dropped simultaneously, seeing his hands wrap in her hair and her arms encircle his neck. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching their baby sister snogging the new, freaky, obviously dark, probably a Death Eater boy was a bit shocking for both boys.

Until finely Fred, unable to take it any longer, cleared his throat loudly. Ginny and Xander broke apart, Ginny shrieked and skirted back four feet until she hit a table. She looked mortified and blushed a deep red. Xander stood there, looking completely unfazed.

"What... you, him... you... what... WHAT?" George finely stuttered.

"Don't tell mom and dad!" She pleaded, going redder, "Please."

"Oh my God." Fred exclaimed

"Holy shit!" Fred murmured, before they both turned and darted up the stairs, all thoughts of their prank forgotten. "We have to tell mom and dad." George said, once they were back in their room. "Agreed." Said Fred, pulling out a quill and a sheet of wrinkled paper from his trunk.

_(September 7__th__)_

_Hey mom and dad. Guess what? Big news. You know that kid you were telling us to stay away from? Who you said that little 'club' of yours doesn't like? Yeah, well, he and Ginny are 'together'. Me and George walked in on them snogging in the common room. It was terrible. I will never be able to look at Ginny again and see that sweet, innocent little girl. So anyways, how are things there? Did Tonks get the 'gift' we left her? I wish we have been there to see it. I always wondered how she would look as a parrot. _

_Ronnikins says hello. By the way, purple is a great color on him! Just kidding! It was orange. To match his hair.(No, seriously, it _was_ purple!) Lots of love and pink bubbles!_

_Fred and George_

Molly Weasley reread the letter for the third time. She knew sending Xander to Hogwarts would be dangerous for Ginny. What if he convinced her to change sides? She read the letter again. She was sitting in the headquarters kitchen with most of the Order of the Phoenix. They were just waiting on Moody and Bill to arrive.

They were fifteen minutes late, and Molly couldn't help but be worried for her eldest son. This war was tearing her family apart.

"Are you sure they got the message?" Jill asked worriedly. Molly knew she fancied Bill, and that he returned the feelings.

"Yes my dear girl, they will get here. But I suggest we start and I can fill them in when they arrive." Albus proposed. "Molly, the letter please." She handed it down to him. Albus read it out loud, and everyone was silent for two beats before the table erupted.

"Albus!" Minerva screeched. "How could you let them get involved like that?"

"That's my daughter! I don't want my daughter dating a killer!" Arthur said loudly.

"This was extremely irresponsible, Albus!" Flitwick squeaked.

"I still don't know how you can justify having him around the children." Remus stated quietly. But Albus just smiled at them all.

"This is what we've been hoping for. If Xander Riddle can feel, and, to a greater extent, love, then he can feel pain and betrayal. If we were to use that, to turn him against Voldemort, we might have a chance at winning this war." The old man explained.

"How?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"I believe it's time I shared something with all of you. Sixteen years ago, Sybil Trelawney made a prediction – a prophecy. I think you should all hear it." He pulled out a pensive from the pocket on his robes and set it on the table, then tapped it twice with his wand. The familiar figure of the divination teacher rose from the swirling pool of memory.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

.

.

**Just so everyone knows, **_**tutela **_**is Latin for 'protection'**

**Also, I found out that **_**Patronus**_** is Latin for 'protector'. Did you know Joanne Rowling got almost all of her spells and even some names from Latin? **_**Accio**_** means 'to summon', **_**Crucio**_** means 'torture' and **_**Bellatrix**_** means 'warrior'. It pretty cool. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's. Not mine. *sigh***

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Lonely.

Outraged.

Bored.

Furious.

Desolate

Murderous.

Those were just a few of the things the Dark Lord was feeling. It amazed him that he felt more alone in the eight days his son had been gone then he ever had in the nine years before he had kidnapped a little baby named Harry Potter.

He found he was also more prone to torture his servants, even when they brought him good news. But things like "We captured Alastor Moody" and "We killed forty Muggles in the last raid" no longer meant very much to him.

He had told Xander to stay at the damn school until Halloween, and now regretted it immensely. His thoughts strayed to the prophecy Severus had told him many years ago. He replayed the worlds of the prophecy once more in his head.

"_...Power the Dark Lord knows not...Defeat... Born as the seventh month... mark him as his equal... Mark him as his equal... his equal... his _equal_..." _He knew Xander was powerful, and, at his best, maybe more powerful then Voldemort himself.

He was proud, and yet worried for his life. So he had told Xander to take the Dark Mark, so he would serve him, and could never be considered the Dark Lord's equal.

But Xander had run, and now he was in the meddling old man's claws, and he knew Dumbledore would try to corrupt him. He would do everything in his power to take Xander away from Lord Voldemort. And as strong and powerful and ruthless as Xander was, he was young and inexperienced. He feared for his son.

THE DAILY PROPHET

SEPTEMBER 8TH

**HEAD AUROR CAPTURED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO'S SUPPORTERS**

By: Diana Dastinoi

Shocking news reached my ears late last night. Head Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was captured yesterday afternoon while undertaking an assignment for Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and rumoured leader of a secret organization fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I, as well as a great many of my readers, believe that Mad-Eye Moody may have been on a mission for Dumbledore against You-Know-Who. When Moody was captured, there were only two witches on the scene. One was hit by the Unforgivable Killing Curse, but the other witch, who asked to remain unnamed, survived with only minor injuries. The witness identified one of Moody's kidnappers as none other than Lucius Malfoy. Continued on page 12.

.

The front page article ended there, Xander turned around to the head table, and he looked Dumbledore in the eye and smiled brightly at him. He starred back, no twinkle in his eye.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise were once again talking about Xander Riddle. It seemed like he was all anyone could talk about.

"I talked to him last night," Draco informed his friend. "and invited him to tonight's party. Do you have the Veritaserum?" The last part was said so quietly he almost couldn't hear him.

"Of course. But are you sure he will show? Wouldn't want a good potion like that for nothing." Blaise remarked.

"Don't worry, he'll show."

"How do you know?"

At that moment, Xander rose quickly, but no less gracefully, from the opposite table and made his way to Draco and Blaise, newspaper in hand. All heads swivelled around to watch him.

Draco hadn't read the paper yet, so he didn't know about Moody. Xander came up to them and they both turned to him in surprise.

He locked yes with the blonde boy. "Tell your father I said congratulations." He tossed the paper on the table for them to look at. Draco and Blaise looked at the Prophet then back. "And I'll see you tonight." Xander added before exiting the Great Hall, leaving the majority of the Slytherins in complete silence.

_Dear Father,_

_As promised, I am writing you a letter a week. I invited Xander Riddle to our Slytherin party tonight, and he accepted. I intend to find out more about him then. Also, he read this morning's paper, then came over to me and asked me to pass on his congratulations. I do not know what prompted Dumbledore to allow him in this school._

_I assume you have heard of the latest farce including Xander (yes we are on a first name basis now)? He transfigared a raven into a crystal goblet with Salazar Slytherin's mark, and filled it with the birds blood in a single wave of his wand. I thought McGonagall was going to have a heart attack. He seems to do all his magic wandless, and already knows everything we are getting taught._

_I also know I todl you my earlier observation that Xander was dating the blood-traitor, but he assured me he would never have anything to do with any of them. Dumbledore watches him closely, and it's easy to tell all the teachers are wary of him, except maybe Severus. As far as I know, he has no friends and rarely hangs out with anyone. _

_He received a detention last night for the bird incident, but he hasn't lost points and even when he answers every question right he never receives points. I believe the teachers think with his knowledge it would be unfair to the other houses if he got points. That is all I have._

_Give my love to mother._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Lucius read the latter with a sigh. He missed Xander terribly, and he knew the Dark Lord did too, though he wouldn't admit it. Hell, even Bellatrix missed him. Lucius had been tortured six times in the last week, which was more then had had gotten in the past year.

He pushed thoughts of Xander out of his head and flooed quickly to Voldemort's castle, where he presented the letter to his Lord.

_._

_._

_._

**This story is just taking off and I'm so happy. I also wanted to note that I will probably have around thirty, maybe more chapters. I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to alerts. **

**I'm really happy about the first bit, because it brings the whole "Dark Mark" thing to a circle, giving Voldemort a reason to want to give Xander it. I know people were questioning that part, so I hope that clears it up a bit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's. Not mine. *sigh***

**Chapter Fourteen:**

It was supper time; the Great Hall was almost full when Xander rose from the Gryffindor table. He turned and gave a mock salute to Dumbledore. And that was when the old man first noticed something. Xander did not have the Gryffindor crest on his robes.

"Mr. Riddle!" He called, as the boy turned to leave. "Come here for a moment, my dear boy."

"If you wish to talk to me Headmaster, I'm sure you can do it from there. I have nothing to hind from my fellow students." Xander replied immediately.

"Well, perhaps you can come to my office tonight." Dumbledore suggested, and Severus shook his head at the man's foolishness. Xander would never come willingly with him.

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight. I'm going to a party with some friends. Maybe another time?" He asked, feigning his apologetic tone.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, it has recently come to my attention that you do not bear the Gryffindor crest, as all your fellow housemates do." Dumbledore told him. Most of the students had now stopped eating and were starring at the exchange with interest. "It is school regulation, that you must where the crest of the house you were sorted into..." He trailed off, realising his mistake.

Xander realised it too. "Well, I was never sorted, so those rules cannot apply to me, can they?"

"It is mandatory that you where a crest on your uniform." He said louder then intended, his temper getting the better of him. McGonagall laid a hand on his arm.

"Let it go, Albus." She whispered, but he ignored her.

"Alright, sir." Xander said in a mocking tone. "I'll where a crest if it pleases you." He pulled out his wand to many gasps among the student body, but turned it on himself, or, more accurately, on his robes. He used a bit of transfiguration and a few charms, to make it stick, and then moved his hands away, pleased with his work.

He smiled up at the horrified faces of the teachers, proudly displaying his new crest. "Happy now?" He asked, before turning to face the hall.

They all looked at him, starring at the crest. It was all black, but outlined in silver: two parallel lines chasing each other, swirling in and around a skull, entering through its mouth. The Dark Mark. Xander had thought about AK-ing a student – a Weasley perhaps? – and then casting the actual Dark Mark over Hogwarts, but had refrained himself. _All in good time_.

He grinned fully at all the students. Two Gryffindor girls fainted; the Longbottom kid fell out of his seat and several Hufflepuff's shrieked. But as he scanned his audience his grin fell off his face. There was Ginny, shell-shocked with tears pouring down her face, starring at the silver symbol on his robes. He had not accounted her into this plan.

In fact, he hadn't really planned anything. It had been kind of spur of the moment, but he didn't regret it. I was just another piece of his magnificent puzzle the students had yet to piece together. He was good at playing mind games, and he always won.

He left the Great Hall in silence.

Again.

He made his way to the Gryffindor common rooms, and hadn't seen a soul since. He assumed his roommates were too afraid to come in with him now. Once again his thoughts drifted to Ginny, and the look of betrayal he had seen on her face.

He thought about his father. He wished very much he had never run that night. Perhaps there was a good reason the Dark Lord had wanted to mark him. He needed to talk to Severus. He wondered if the man would be done his supper, but Xander had no doubt he would have left shortly after he had.

Xander felt, well, almost ashamed at the way he acted. With a heavy sigh, he took out his wand and removed the crest from his robes. He decided he would go see Severus before the party he regretted ever agreeing to go too started.

He quickly walked through the dark halls, passing only a few students who skittered to the sides of the hall to avoid him. It was cold in the dungeons, and Xander made a metal note to wear something warm to the party.

When he finely got to Severus' office, he raised one hand to knock, but before he had even touched the door, he heard Severus call "Come in, Mr. Riddle."

Arranging his face into a neutral expression, he entered, closing the door quietly behind himself. It clicked as it locked.

.

.

**Sorry its short guys and I know it took forever for me to finish , but I hope this is better then nothing. I know some of you were hoping for the party, but that will be next chapter. **

**Also, what kind of teacher gives homework on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? It doesn't make sense. Argg!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's. Not mine. *sigh***

**Chapter Fifteen:**

When Xander opened the door, Severus rose quickly to his feet, his scowl deepened. "What," he snarled, "The hell," He advanced towards him, "Was _that_?" He was almost nose to nose with the man, and being shorter, it made him feel weaker, so Xander took a step back and composed himself before he replied.

"If it is mandatory to wear a crest on my robes, I shall. It was the old bastard who did not specify what crest." He said coolly.

"Besides," He added, "Now my snakes will know where I stand."

Severus just shook his head. "You know the Dark Lord will hear of this. I'm not sure if he will pleased."

"I don't give a damn." Xander said evenly. "Dumbledore put me in this school, and I'm staying on my father's orders until Halloween, but no longer. If the old man wants me here, we are going to play by _my_ rules. He should understand that sooner rather than later so there are no misunderstandings."

Severus sighed wearily. "You are so different, Xander. You are not the careful, ruthless boy I knew back at the castle. What is it?"

"None of your Goddamn business!" The teen yelled, his temper rising. He did not want to get all emotional with Severus Snape. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." He strode from the room and Severus wisely chose not to follow.

Meanwhile, in Albus Dumbledore's office, he, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Jill and Molly were all gathered. It was not an official Order meeting, but Albus knew he had to speak to some members as he couldn't arrange a full meeting for a number of days.

"I trust you all know why your here." He started, once everyone had been seated in the comfy arm chairs he had conjured.

"It has to do with the Riddle kid, doesn't it?" Jill guessed.

He nodded. "Mr Riddle created quite a scene in the Great Hall at dinner time. I had, foolishly I admit, asked him about wearing his school robes with the Gryffindor crest in front of the student body, hoping he would agree to wear them to avoid causing a scene. I was wrong."

This perked up the interest of Remus and Sirius.

"I believe I didn't quite specify the exact crest he had to have on his robes." Albus sighed. "He put the Dark Mark on his robes... and let the entire school see." He leaned forward to put his face in his hands.

There was silence following his announcement, until Molly spoke. "Surely you're not going to let the boy get away with this?" She asked, still floored.

Minerva replied for the headmaster, having already spoken to him briefly beforehand. "Riddle wanted to make a fool out Albus – out of us. He wanted to prove he has control over this situation. And I believe he does."

"You can't be serious! You're ten times more powerful than him! He's only fifteen for Merlin's sake!" Sirius stated rather loudly.

"Sirius is right." Remus added. "You can't let him get away with it. By now all the children of Death Eater's know they can go to him. He will probably have twenty more followers by the time the night is through."

There was a collective shudder at the truth Remus spoke.

The werewolf remembered the night he had first heard that James, Lily and Harry were dead. He had thought for fourteen years Harry had died that night with his parents, and when he had found out the horrifying truth only a few short weeks ago, he almost wished the boy had perished that night. Because Harry Potter should be dead.

In fact, Remus thought to himself, Maybe Harry was dead, and Xander Riddle had taken his place. He often wondered what would have happened if perhaps they had lived. Would Harry have played Quidditch? Maybe he would have become an Animagus like his father and Godfather. Would he be Gryffindor? These questioned sometimes plagued him when he tried to sleep.

And now Riddle was here, stealing the life that should have been Harry's, calling the murdering bastard who had killed his real parents his father. It was almost impossible to fathom, yet it had happened – was happening.

He remembered when he and Sirius had brought Riddle down to question back at headquarters. The boy had disabled both of them, with no wand. His power was amazing, and there was no doubt in Remus' mind that Riddle would live to be the next Dark Lord, unless something happened soon.

He recalled what Albus had said. _If Xander Riddle can feel, and, to a greater extent, love, then he can feel pain and betrayal. _He had never imagined Voldemort's son with Ginny Weasley. He had sometimes thought that Harry might have liked her, but now, it all seemed to strange.

And to think that Ginny returned the feelings was simply outrageous. But then again, Riddle would never have told her he was Voldemort's son. Remus sometimes thought it would be better to let the teen go, because he was sure if Riddle wanted to really leave, he could. He would only stay for two reasons that Remus could think of. One, he really loved Ginny.

Or two, he had something big planned, something that would turn the tables, and help the Dark side win this war once and for all.

He was brought from his musings by Albus. "... I'll be stationing several Order members in and around Hogwarts on a more regular schedule. I know Mr. Riddle is planning to do more than just stay here for his education, and when the time comes, we need to be ready to stop him."

But Remus knew deep down, that there would be no stopping Xander Riddle from whatever it was he was going to do. The boy's plan was already in motion.

They were just waiting for the final pieces to fall into place.

.

.

**I know! This took forever, but it just wouldn't come to me. I wanted to write the party scene, and I know you guys were probably hoping for it, but I just couldn't it out. I figured you all deserved at least this chapter, but the party scene would not come out. I sat in front of my computer for about half an hour (honestly!) trying to figure out to do some of Voldemort or Dumbledore, so I opted for Dumbles and Remus (love him). Hope this chapter wasn't to mush of a disappointment!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Like Father, like Son**

**By: Hobblefoot11**

**Disclaimer: Joanne Rowling owns this. I do not. The end.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Xander transfigured his black robes for a pair of black slacks that hugged his hips a plain dark green T-shirt and his tie for a masculine necklace made of leather with a round stone hanging on the end. He pulled the elastic out of his hair and gathered up the few pieces that had come loose before pulling it all back into the elastic again at the nape of his neck.

Feeling satisfied that his outfit wasn't to Muggle, casual or sophisticated, but a even measure of each, the green-eyed teen made his way through the near-deserted halls of the dungeons. The Slytherin common rooms weren't far from Severus' rooms, so Xander made it there within five minutes.

He was unsurprised to see two large and apparently brainless idiots guarding the door on the outside, who, upon seeing who he was, immediately let him inside.

Inside the common room, Xander was greeted with loud music, dim lights, and a sea of bodies who he guessed were all fourth years and above. He could instantly sense the expansion charm that had been used on the room to enlarge it.

He stood in the door awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He couldn't see Draco anywhere, but he did notice several students whose parents were Death Eaters.

This environment was new to him, having never been to any sort of dance or gathering (besides Death Eater meetings) in his life. About five minutes since his arrival, he spotted a familiar blonde in amongst the bodies.

"Malfoy!" He called quietly, but his voice carried over to the blonde who looked around for whoever called him. Seeing Xander leaning against the stone wall by the door, he grinned lazily and sauntered over.

He was wearing low cut jeans and a black button up shirt with the top three and bottom two left undone. "Welcome to the Snake Pit!" Draco greeted him, raising his voice over the blaring music.

Xander returned the grin. "Not what I expected." He answered honestly.

"It never is," Draco replied with a wink, than he got down to business. "That was a very risky move with the headmaster at dinner."

The dark-haired boy just shook his head. "Dumbledore needs to know that he has no control over me - that I am not one of his pathetic pawns in his failing attempt for power."

"Well," Draco replied, "In that case, I believe we share something in common. My father had been saying for years that one day Dumbledore will fall, and the rest of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds will crumble with him. We – you and me, and any others willing to join our side – will be there to fix it, remould it; shape it into the perfect world."

Xander was impressed with the way the blonde boy spoke. He was too young to take the Mark, but he had a feeling that he might be able to convince his father to be a bit lenient this time. Draco Malfoy would truly be a great asset to their side.

"Do you want a drink?" Draco asked, playing the part of a perfect host.

Xander declined politely.

"I haven't poisoned it, you know." He told the green-eyed boy, who just smiled at him.

"If you wish to ask questions, I would prefer to answer them in my own mind, that way I have at least some control over which questions I do or do not answer."

"Of course," Draco replied, the smirk no longer lingered on his pointed face. "You work for the Dark Lord?"

"Your research has been sadly lacking, Draco." Xander purred. "I would have thought someone of your... _status_ would have had more _access_ to information. Any idiot in a library could have figured it out by now. I don't _work_ for the Dark Lord. I am—" But he was cut off from his confession by Blaise Zabini, stumbling over, already drunk, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

"Drake, you won't believe it, but some little shit bag called Thomas... or Bradley... or both is telling some fourth years 'bout you mother fu..." He trailed off, swaying on the spot.

"He never has been able to hold his liquor." Draco told Xander by way of apology.

The dark haired boy looked at Blaise in disgust. "Obviously." He sneered, angry at the teen for interrupting. He would probably never get such a perfect opportunity to tell Malfoy junior about his status as the one that just passed.

"Who you?" Blaise asked loudly, his beady eyes sizing Xander up. "You Drake's fuck-body or somefink?"

Not even if Blaise was sober and on full alert would he have seen the swift fist that swung up only to collide painfully with his jaw. In his drunken state, he hardly even noticed the pain at first, until he loudly exclaimed. "OUCH!"

His delayed reaction caused many people to look over in wonder, and laugh at the poor boy who dropped his bottle, with shattered on the floor at Xander's feet, and was clutching his jaw with both hands.

"Always so violent?" Draco asked, somewhat amused but also seemingly just as insulted by Blaise's comment as Xander was. He seemed to realise that their conversation about Voldemort was now over, and settled for dejectedly putting his arm around his drunken friend, shooting one last smile at Xander, and steering him away.

Xander sighed and waved his hand to clean up the broken mess, then left the room, many people calling out congratulations for his dinner performance, having finely realised he had been in the room.

He walked through the empty corridors, moonlight shining through the high windows. He made his way down to the main level and made his way out onto the grounds, once again thanking the oaf Hagrid for supplying him with the password.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for waiting everyone, I know I've been such an ass for not updating, but nothing was coming to me. I wrote the first half of this chapter a few weeks ago, but I couldn't finish it until now. Please reviews, negative, positive, I love it all. **


End file.
